


Numa Numa (vidlet)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal & Mozzie's misheard lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numa Numa (vidlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Revision' challenge.

"Dragostea din tei" (numa numa) by O-Zone

 


End file.
